The Treasure
Chapter 1 The Ko-Matoran had been walking along the shore for too long. What was he doing? I pondered this for quite some time, then he stopped. He looked into the jungle and shouted, "Drinius? is that you?" "Boo!" A green Toa jumped out of some bushes behind the Matoran. "Hi, Bazuka!" The Matoran looked up at him in annoyance. "What have i told you, Drinius! Never sneak up on me like that!" Drinius looked bored. "What is there to do?" Bazuka looked at the smoke rising from the distance. "It looks like its a village. We need to ask them if they have seen it." "What?" Bazuka looked up at him in total disbelief. Then he shouted, "The treasure!" "Oh yeah..." Bazuka turned and began walking towards the village. "Come on!" Both toa and matoran began to enter the thick jungle that seperated them from the village. I heard them muttering things like; "Ahh,A bug just stung me!" "shut up,we've got an important mission" and "ahh,coma-ouch!Another bug!" I followed them and their ramblings until they reached the village. Then,They began the long task of asking every one if they knew were the "treasure" was. It happened like this almost every time they asked: "Hello. My name's Bazuka and this is Drinius. We were wondering if you knew were-" The Matoran or who ever lived there slammed the door in their faces. They began to get tired of this, until Drinius could stand it no longer. "What's the point, Bazuka? Every one just slams their doors in our faces!" Bazuka looked up at him, equally tired. "I know. Okay, tell you what, we'll ask one more person and if they reject us, we'll call it quits." Drinius looked down at him and said "okay." They came to one of the last huts in the village and knocked on the door. The Matoran opened the door, looked at them, and let them in. I could hear them inside. Bazuka did his routine talking, and the Matoran listened quietly. I could hear him say, "In fact, I do know were it is!" "Really?" "Yep. It's here on the island." "Where?" "Up on Mount Timpu, the very active volcano." "Uh... okay..." I followed them for many minutes. many minutes pass I found them at a volcano,looking into its semi-active crater.Every once-and-a-while a part of it would crack and massive amounts of lava would come spurting out.(not the most encouraging sight,if you know what I mean) Bazuka was first to speak,though it was less stern than before."Mmm..We'll need to think of a way to get that box over there" He pointed a finger at a small natural tower.On top of it,there lay sitting a large metal chest.The top was clear,made out of some kind of crystal.I could see what was inside it,as bazuka and drinius could.There was a small machine of some sort inside the box. "how the hell are we supposed to get that?!" drinius finnaly lost control,blurting it out. bazuka's came reply came quickly. "Your a air toa,then go fly down and get it.If you wern't so reckless and thought about things,we could have it right now" "okay,fine,but I'll get most of the reward" Drinius said as he flew down towards the chest.He kept fly straight on,but bounced off quickly when he got close. "Ahh!there's some sort of force-field over it!we need to find a way through it" Bazuka thought long and hard.Then an Idea srung into his head. "what if toa or any powerful being can't get through it,but weak beings,(he pointed at himself) can" three minutes later "this is crazy" drinius was hold bazuka in a firm hold and was nearing the metalic box. "ahh,shut up,at least yer not the one who has to do it" Drinius dropped bazuka Bazuka and Drinius had finally gotten their prize, a huge chest that I did not know was filled with. "It looks like we completed our mission, Drinius." "Yep! I wonder why we needed to get this?" "I dunno, but it must be important for someone to go to all the trouble of hiding it in a volcano!" "That's for sure!" But unknown to the,I saw a monkey-like creature watching them both carry the machine away. Characters *Bazuka *Drinius *Ceasame See also *Legends of the Order of Mata Nui *original version Category:User:Bionicledude Category:Lehkra Nui Saga Category:Content